thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Arab Islamic Republic
The Arab Islamic Republic (AIR) (Arabic: الجمهورية الإسلامية العربية), often abbreviated AIR, and most often referred to as simply North Africa, is a North African country in the Maghreb region of North Africa, located in the north-west. It was initially formed from Moammar Gaddafi (Arab Islamic Republic) and Habib Borguiba (Arab Islamic Republic)'s Djerba Declaration of January 12, 1974 that united Libya, Arab Islamic Republic and Tunisia, Arab Islamic Republic. Algeria, Arab Islamic Republic was suffering from reverse effects of the ongoing 1973-74 oil embargo, and upon an offer from Borguiba and Gaddafi, Algerian president Houari Boumediene (Arab Islamic Republic signed the Djerba Declaration and merged Algeria with the original AIR to form the modern nation. It borders Algeria and Tunisia to the west, the Mediterranean Sea to the north, Libya to the east, and Niger, Equatorial Africa, and Chad to the south. At 4,304,892 square kilometres, it is the second largest country in North Africa after the Federation of Arab Republics, and one of the largest African countries. 200 million people live in AIR, in which 90% are living at the coast. The republic was notably unstable, having a lackluster economy and had barely held to its oil exports since 1976 - only just enough to prevent the crushing of the economy and the populace from revolting. But after a revolution in 2011, AIR introducted major economic reforms that transformed the country into a economic tiger with a well-developed economy and had a very fast economic growth rate for ten years. AIR also spent trillions of North African dinar to develope its own defense industry and heavily industrialized the country. AIR's largest city, Algiers, Arab islamic Republic, has become one of Africa's largest cities with 17 million residents, and is one of the fastest-growing cities in Africa. The nation is an authoritarian regime headed by the aging President, Habib Borguiba, and its second in command, Defense Minister Moammar Gaddafi. The economy of the Arab Islamic Republic is the most well-developed economy in North Africa, backed by its reserves of oil, minerals and energy resources. It is one of the largest economies in Africa by nominal GDP, and by purchasing power parity (PPP) with $1 trillion. Algiers is the financial capital of AIR. It is one of the fastest-growing major economies in the world. The Arab Islamic Republican Armed Forces of the Arab Islamic Republic numbers more than 7,300,000 active troops. It has a modern strategic bomber force, the only apart from the Federation of Arab Republic, and has one of the most powerful tank forces in the world, with 2,300 modern tanks. The Arab Islamic Republican Air Force operates 1,800 aircraft, making it the second most powerful air force in North Africa. The Arab Islamic Republican Navy has a modern atomic intercontinental ballistic missile submarine fleet, have several guided-missile cruisers, and has two 305 metres aircraft carriers, Arab Islamic Republican aircraft carrier AIR Muammar Gaddafi and Arab Islamic Republican aircraft carrier AIR Habib Borguiba. A third ship, the 350 metres nuclear-powered supercarrier Arab Islamic Republican aircraft carrier AIR Houari Boumediene, will be commissioned into the navy in January 2052. AIR also possesses a vast stockpile of nuclear weapons and chemical weapons. AIR has emerged as an military regional power, and eventual an African potential superpower.